Undoing
by The Moon on a String
Summary: Jack's a Guardian now. The children are slowly starting to see him, he is surrounded by his friends, he's not alone anymore. So why does he still feel as if he's going to fade away? There is only one other soul who he knows feels just like him and now Jack is torn. Can the Nightmare King really save him or will he be the one to send Jack to his undoing?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:** Hello there, lovelies. So yeah, I've decided to post a prequel to my other stories about Jack and Pitch. Of course, since it is in fact a _prequel_, we know that they will end up together but the question is how? And why? And what will the Guardians do about it? So many questions... and these questions will have answers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little prologue that kind of foreshadows a little.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I'm saying it here and now - I own absolutely nothing.

**Summary:** Jack's a Guardian now. The children are slowly starting to see him, he is surrounded by his friends, he's not alone anymore. So why does he still feel as if he's going to fade away? There is only one other soul who he knows feels just like him and Jack is torn. Can the Nightmare King really save him or will he be the one to send Jack to his undoing?

**Rating:** Heads up, there will be violence and abuse. Not just physical abuse - emotion and mental too. Also emotional suffering and pain. So, if this makes anyone feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry. They may be some cussing and of course, sexual situations.

* * *

**Undoing**

**Prologue**

_"Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym." – Stephen King_

It's an intense feeling. Loneliness. It wraps around you, sinking right into your soul. It's so hard to escape, so hard to break free of. It doesn't want to leave; you don't deserve happiness. Nobody can see it, nobody knows you're alone. You need someone to help you, someone to see you're hurting inside. You think nobody is there to help you. It won't stop until it's driven you insane.

Jack Frost thought he'd be alone forever. Even when he was with the Guardians. Something wasn't right. He didn't seem to fit in. Did he really belong? He didn't think so. He wanted to but there was this small, tiny little feeling that told him something was wrong. So where did he belong? Did he belong to anyone or was he destined to be alone forever?

It wasn't fair. After three hundred years he thought he'd be free from the hopeless curse of loneliness. He was staving for attention, craving for love. He was feeling so weak. He needed someone to show him it was worth it; that his existence was worth it. What was the point of being immortal if he had to spend eternity alone? There had to be someone there to free him from the melancholy, from the sickening misery. Someone must know how he felt.

That was the thing though, someone did know how he felt and they'd suffered the feeling a lot longer than he had. The Bogeyman. Could he really be Jack's salvation? Tooth, Bunny, Sandy and North; they didn't know how he felt. There was one person that did but if he turned to that person, he'd be turning his back on everything he sought so hard to gain. Would the Nightmare King save him or be his undoing?

Jack wasn't so sure of the answer but he knew he had to decide before he fell apart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There we go. Sorry it's so short but it's just the prologue. The next chapter is much longer and I'm editing it now. It should be up soon, tomorrow at the latest. Until next time...


	2. One - Celebration

**Author's Notes:** Okay, here we go. First official chapter and we are back right where the movie ends. In this story, I wanted to give Jack a really childlike perspective. Like Peter Pan. I want to show how unguided and naïve Jack was and how that would certainly change over time. I also wanted to show how different the Guardians were to Jack. They're wise and have been around for a long time but can also have a good joke. It's a mix between the book and movie - such as their names and how act. They are a little more formal in the books and I thought that would contrast great with Jack but I also wanted to keep their wonderful relationships and chemistry from the movie. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologise for any mistakes.

**Chapter Rating:** T for drinking? The rating will go up to M later anyway.

**Chapter Summary:** After the Bogeyman's defeat, the Guardians go to the North Pole to celebrate.

* * *

**Undoing**

**Chapter One - Celebration **

It was so _surreal_. As if he were in a dream. Soaring through the clouds on North's sleigh—surrounded by the Guardians. By his fellow Guardians. Surely it was a dream. He'd wake up any moment and he'd be all alone like so many times before.

But he didn't. Because it wasn't a dream.

He was a Guardian. A Guardian! One of the Big Four – well, five now. He was a protector, a saviour. He helped them vanquish the villainous King of Nightmares and helped restore belief.

Jack could hardly contain himself. He fidgeted, fiddled with his staff, created random little snowflakes. He noticed North wasn't using a Snow-Globe; they were taking the long way. Jack felt like such a celebrity when he left the kids. All eyes on him. That wore off fast and now he felt bored. There were loud conversations going on around him but he didn't know how to join in on them. He didn't even know what they were talking about. So he just said there impatiently and tried not to think.

"Jack, honey, are you alright? You're awfully quiet."

He turned to the voice. Toothiana was perched on the side of the sleigh instead of flying alongside it. Her sweet voice was almost drowned out by Bunny and North's extremely loud conversation about their latest victory with Sandy silently agreeing. Tooth, however, seemed quite worried. Her brow of feathers furrowed slightly and her huge, beautiful eyes seemed troubled.

"Me?" Jack asked in surprise. He wasn't used to anyone asking if he was alright or why he was so quiet. But of course, he wasn't used to anyone actually _talking_ to him so why did it matter? _Just answer her question_, he told himself. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" _I did not just say that_.

"Well, this is a_ lot_ to take in. You must feel so_ overwhelmed_."

Her tone sounded so motherly that it threw Jack off for a moment. She really did care. He took a seat next to her. "It's really weird, yeah." He nodded. "But I'll get by. One step at a time."

Tooth didn't look at all convinced. Someone – especially a child like Jack – couldn't go from almost complete solitude to being surrounded by loud and lively beings, having people actually see him and look up to him and expecting something of him. Not without having a few... side effects. She was mainly worried Jack would have serious anxiety issues. He didn't really know how to act and respond around others. It was quite obvious. He had to pause and think before he answered a simple question. He was completely unguided. He hardly knew right from wrong. In a more literal sense anyway. He knew that the Guardians were the right ones and people like the Bogeyman were wrong. At least, he was pretty sure that's how it was. To be completely honest, he wasn't entirely sure. It seemed correct, it really did but he couldn't help but feel something was... off. A small, tiny, little thing that didn't quite fit in.

Maybe that little thing was him. He did feel quite awkward but no matter; he was Guardian. He would always belong. And that small, annoying feeling would go away shortly. Yes, surely it would.

Just then, Baby Tooth fluttered up on his shoulder and nuzzled him comfortingly.

"Aw, she's worried about you too."

Jack frowned at the tiny fairy on his shoulder. Why should she worry? Why should she even want to stay friends with him still, really? He had put her in so much danger because of his foolishness. She could have died... He shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts.

"Jack...?"

"So, what are we going to do now?" He wanted to distract the fairy from whatever else she was going to say. He didn't want to hear about how worried she was. He didn't want the cause her distress.

It was North who actually answered him. "I will have yetis prepare big feast!" He declared. "We will dine like Kings!"

"Ahem!" Tooth crossed her arms and gave North a pointed look. "Out of the five of us, who here is actually considered a monarch?"

"Alright, alright. And _Queen_." The Cossack corrected. "Happy, Toothy?"

She chuckled. "After all these years, do you honestly forget I am female?"

"Don't know how he does. You're the most gorgeous gal we've ever seen." Bunny answered for North, winking.

Sandy nodded in agreement and Tooth simply rolled her eyes.

Jack couldn't help but notice how adult-like they all sounded. Well, of course, they _were_ adults but they seemed so formal and proper at times and utterly casual and ridiculous at other. He didn't understand. But they did, he supposed. They knew when it was time to act serious and when to have a joke. He wasn't quite sure when those times were but he assumed now was the time to joke. Tooth didn't really mind that North 'forgot' she was a girl. Because he hadn't; he just forgot that only males could be King and that Tooth saw certainly not male. It was that simple really. At least, he hoped it was. Otherwise he'd never be able to survive around others.

"Hey, North, when you say feast like Kings – and Queens – what does that mean?" Jack spoke up.

"It means yetis will serve us course after course of wonderful food!"

Jack nodded as if he understood.

"Baby Tooth, sweetie, I need you to go back to the palace and look over all my little darlings." Tooth told the small fairy whom she know held in her dainty hands. "Can you do that for me?" Baby Tooth sung out happily, nodding. "Oh, that's my little girl!"

She sung again as she revived a kiss on the head from her Queen.

"Off you go."

The small Tooth Fairy darted off in a flash.

Jack watched her fly off. Even she – tiny little Baby Tooth – was so responsible and levelheaded. He felt so immature. But, he supposed, it was okay. He was young and so he had every right to be.

"Jack, what's your favourite food in the whole world?" Tooth asked, smiling at him. "I doubt there's anything the yetis cannot make for you."

"No doubt at all." North agreed.

"Um..." What should he say? Should he just make something up? What should a winter spirit like to eat? Cold food? Like Ice creams. Or would someone who is always cold prefer hot foods because it would be a huge contrast? "I don't know."

"Mate, how can ya not know?" Bunny sat on the other side of him. "What do ya like eatin'?"

The teen looked around nervously at all the eyes on him – all but North's who only glanced at him occasionally since he was steering the sleigh. How could he tell them he'd never eating anything before? He didn't need to eat! Did they? Should he have been eating? Was it bad if he didn't? Humans ate because they were hungry. He wasn't sure, but he had never felt hunger and so he never ate. Of course, how did he know what hunger was? He didn't. Maybe if he had eaten something he'd know if his stomach needed to filling.

A soft hand touched his shoulder. His eyes flicked to the side and he saw Tooth watching him, concern in her motherly gaze once more. "Jack, are you okay? It's alright." She soothed. "Take deep breaths, dear."

He hadn't even realised he'd been breathing at a faster rate than normal until she said anything. He felt so stupid. He couldn't even answer a simple question.

Sandy waddled over to him and pat his hand comfortingly. His brown eyes told Jack to calm down; they would wait and listen to all he had to say, he could take his time. Jack's breathing slowed greatly. "I'm sorry but I don't know what my favourite food is." He murmured quietly. "I've never tried any food so..."

Tooth gasped and Bunnymund did a double take. "_What?_" They said in unison.

Jack shrunk back as surprised eyes gazed at him from both sides. "I don't need to eat."

"Oh, well, none of us really _need_ to eat." Tooth explained. "But it's nice to eat. It's filling."

"That and some foods taste bloody delicious." Bunny added.

"Is true!" North boomed. "Fear not, Jack, I have yetis make many dishes so you can taste all the food you want."

The little winter spirit smiled weakly. "Heh, thanks."

"No problem."

Toothiana looked a lot more relieved at hearing that. Jack really didn't like that fact that he was causing her to worry. She didn't need to worry, she really didn't. He had spent three hundred years without eating and he was fine. Sort of. Maybe food would have filled him up a little. Made him feel more real.

Or maybe not. He'd find out soon.

After a while, the group began to get impatient; they wanted to celebrate. And not too long after a short bicker, North begrudgingly threw a Snow-globe in front of the sleigh, teleporting them to the North Pole. They landed in the ice tunnel smoothly – with a few minor complaints from Bunny about how 'bumpy' the ride was.

Tooth and Sandy darted out of the sleigh and headed for the huge doors that led to the inside of the Workshop. Bunny hopped out after them. North spoke to his yetis for a short moment about a couple of places on the sleigh that needed patching up. He them proceeded to the double doors as the yetis began to lead the reindeer away.

But Jack was still in the sleigh.

"Jack!" North called. "Are you coming?"

The child didn't respond at first. He blinked himself out of his daze and glanced up at the larger man. "Hm? Oh, yeah." He gracefully leapt to the ground and ran towards North. He kept his eyes off the yetis that still had grudges against him. He had tried breaking in after all – and very nearly froze some of then in the process. But that was behind him. North invited him in.

North held the doors open for him. Jack didn't say thank you; he didn't even think about saying that. Instead, he rushed inside, eagerly taking in the bright surroundings. He wished he could celebrate Christmas – or even receive gifts – because looking around, he could see there were some toys he'd _really_ like to try. Maybe he could ask North later. He was pretty sure he's just made it on the Nice List forever now.

"Jack! Over here!" Tooth was waving at him.

He skipped over to her. "What's up?"

She grinned. "Come through here, this is where the dining room is."

"Oh, okay." He followed her as she flittered down a long hall.

"You are gonna love the yetis cookin', Jack." Bunny said, catching up to them.

Sandy flew alongside them, nodding and licking his lips.

"It's that good?"

"Ooh, it's simply the _best_!" Tooth agreed. "So many choices."

"The desserts are the best." The Easter Bunny declared. "Lots of chocolaty stuff. But of course, the egg dishes are quite good too..."

The fairy rolled her eyes. "The best are the curries that make. As you can probably tell, I'm a huge fan of Asian and Indian cuisine."

"Of course." Jack said. He hadn't even thought of that but it _did_ make sense considering where she resided and her descent.

"Well, so long as it's vegetarian, of course."

"Amen to that." Bunny nodded.

"Vege-what?"

They all stopped. The reached the huge dining room full of yetis and not so helpful elves shuffling around, setting the long table that sat in the middle.

"You don't know what a vegetarian is?" Tooth didn't actually seem very surprised. "It's someone who doesn't eat meat."

"Why not?"

_So full of questions._ "Many reasons. Such a personal reasons, or dietary or religious and cultural reasons."

Jack's brow furrowed as he tried to understand what she meant. He didn't even know what meat tasted like. What meat did she mean? Cows? He was sure humans ate cows. And pigs? Yeah, that sounded right. What about horses? Hmm, no, he didn't think so. "Why don't you guys eat it?"

"Well, I'm personally not so fond of meat."

"And I'm just bein' respectful to other animals. And because meat is gross." Bunny made a face.

Sandy rolled his eyes and patted his stomach while a sand image of a cow, pig and sheep appeared about him.

"You shouldn't disrespect those who do it eat. Everyone has different tastes." She scolded Bunny.

"Of course. I mean, I don't disrespect _you_ for not liking eggs."

"I'm part bird, Aster! I'm not going to eat eggs if that's how birds are conceived."

"Not this again. Tooth, ya ain't half bird; ya just have feathers and wings."

"No others animals but birds have feathers."

"You're a _fairy_!"

"And part bird!"

Sandy was silently laughing at the foolish argument.

North came in at that moment. "Friends, why is there shouting?"

"Toothy's gettin' huffy because she still thinks she's part 'bird' and can't eat eggs."

Tooth laughed haughtily. "Whatever you say, honey."

Bunny playfully rolled his eyes at her. She just tugged at his, arm pulling him to the table where they sat next to each other.

Jack watched them, unsure on how to respond to what he just witnessed. North slapped him on the back. "Don't worry. You get used to it." He assured. "Take seat."

The little winter spirit slowly sat down, across from Bunny and Tooth – who were now deeply engrossed in a conversation about healthy, alternative desserts – and next to Sandy who called to yetis over to serve them drinks.

They did exactly that. Jack watched as they poured a clear liquid into some fancy glasses and passed one to everyone. Something told Jack it wasn't water. Sandy began to down his straight away. It couldn't be so bad. Picking up the glass, he took a swig.

And immediately began to choke. Jack spluttered and coughed as his throat felt like it was on fire. Why was it _burning_? He wanted it to stop! He quickly put the glass down – which was now covered in frost.

"Oh, sweetie, that's not _water_!" Tooth said, leaning over the table and reaching out to him.

Bunny began to laugh hysterically.

"Then what was that?" Jack coughed while Sandy patted his back.

"Vodka!" North shouted, downing his glass in one go.

"A strong alcoholic spirit." Tooth explained.

"Alcohol?"

"Can one you get Jack some water?" Bunny called to the yetis and Tooth explained what alcohol is.

A yeti placed a glass of icy water in front of Jack while another yeti gave him a hard clap on the back. His coughs died down into splutters and eventually stopped altogether. Sipping the cold water, he managed to calm himself. But he could only drink so much until his touch froze the water.

"Oh, maybe Jack shouldn't drink the vodka. He is underaged, after all." Tooth fretted, sipping at her own drink.

"He's fine!" The Russian held his glass up for a refill. "After he gets used to the taste, he'll love it."

Sandy agreed, lifting his own glass for a refill. Bunny also quickly finished his drink.

Jack frowned, looking in his glass of vodka. Would he like it? Hesitantly, he took a very small sip. It tasted awful. And it burned his throat. He clenched the glass tightly and more frost covered it. Why wasn't the liquid inside freezing?

As if reading his thoughts, Bunny spoke up. "You're gonna have a hard time freezing that, mate. It's made so it _won't_ freeze easily."

"Oh." That's all Jack could say. A liquid that didn't freeze? "Why?"

"Well," Tooth began, "pure ethanol doesn't freeze. And it can get really cold in Russia – which is where vodka originated..."

As Tooth explained it all to Jack – with some interruptions from North who was 'correcting' her – the yetis began to bring out food. Just simple dishes for starters, such as bread rolls and salads and dipping sauces and more drinks.

Jack caught the aroma of the wonderful food and was immediately intrigued. "That smells good."

"I think you should have something simple to start with, dear." Toothiana suggested.

Sandy held up the plate of freshly made rolls. Jack took one tentatively. They were all watching him again.

"Just take a bite, Jack." The motherly Guardian smiled at him kindly.

"Yeah, don't worry about table manners or knifes and forks and how to—," Bunny stopped when Tooth elbowed him in the stomach.

Jack still felt uncomfortable about the four – and the yetis and elves – watching him. He almost couldn't stand it. But he closed his eyes and took a bite.

It wasn't sure what taste was. He obviously hadn't tasted anything before. He knew what smell was. He loved the smell of freshly fallen snow – only winter spirits could really define how wonderful it smelt – but taste was something entirely alien to him. He wasn't sure what this bread roll was supposed to taste like but it was... alright. It was nice, he supposed. Rather... plain. It smelt nice but it didn't_ taste_ right...

"How is it?"

Jack looked up at the group timidly. Why were they so excited to see him eat a measly piece of bread? "It's fine."

"Try something else?"

Sandy held up a plate of salad. The teen took a piece of carrot.

"Here." Tooth held out a bowl of dip.

Reaching over, Jack dipped the carrot in the bowl. He bit off a piece and began to chew. Crunchy. The dip was very different to the carrot and yet they tasted so... bland. But he thought that maybe it was just him. Maybe he just had to get used to eating. "It tastes nice." He said, taking another bite. It wasn't entirely a lie. He enjoyed the texture of the carrot and the smoothness of the dip.

Bunny nodded, taking a piece of carrot for himself.

"Dig in, everyone!" North snatched up a roll and began to butter it.

The yetis had brought some more dishes and Tooth immediately helped herself to some miso soup. Sandy had a bit of everything on his plate so far. Jack watched the four use their knives and forks and spoons and could hardly remember anything about table etiquette or what he should eat so for the first few minutes he just sat there and picked at the rest of his roll.

The main course came and it surprised Jack with how much there was. And with how quick it came but he learnt not to question the yetis work. There was roasts and pastas and curries and pizzas and pies and potatoes and more vodka. The Guardians certainly did feast like Kings – and Queens – having plate after plate of perfectly cooked food. Jack just stuck to trying little things here and there.

"Ooh, this curry is so spicy! I love it!"

_Spicy?_ _I don't think so. It just tasted like rice and paste._

"Mate, you have to try these roast potatoes."

_Why? It tasted like I'm chewing plastic._

"Friends, have more vodka!"

_That godawful stuff?_

But Jack still forced it all down.

Why didn't it taste right? They all loved everything. Why didn't_ he_? And why in the Moon was he still eating it? He chalked it up to being courteous. If he didn't know many table manners then he was at least going to try to act polite and eat the food he'd been served. Even if it had no taste to him. And when he ate anything it just froze in his mouth. And frost covered his cutlery so when he tried to cut something or pick something up, it just began to freeze. It was frustrating.

How strange that all this time he didn't eat and then when he does try it, it's _tasteless_. What a complete waste of time.

Then the desserts came. Cookies and puddings and fudge and cakes and chocolate and ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream was already cold so it wouldn't freeze as easy when he tried to eat it. Bunny looked pretty eager for the desserts and the second the trays and plates had been placed on the table, he made a dive for the chocolate pudding and chocolate cake and anything else that was chocolaty. Tooth simply had a fruit salad and scolded Bunny for eating to many sweets and made him promise he would brush his teeth. He then accused her of binge eating sweets on Christmas and how he hadn't told _anyone_ until just now. That's how Bunnymund ended up with a plateful of chocolate pudding all through his fur. Sandy laughed so hard he fell off his chair and even then he still continued to laugh. Jack had at least six bowls of vanilla ice cream and even though he still couldn't taste it, the iciness certainly comforted him. North just served more vodka.

Jack found the more he drank, the less it burnt his throat and the less of a flavour it had. Even though he could hardly taste the flavour to start with. A small buzz was starting in the back of his mind and it drowned out everything he'd been trying not to think about. Everything got louder as his thoughts became less clear. He felt so much more confident. And so did everyone around him.

"I don't know if anyone has actually said this but..." Tooth held her glass, "we just beat Pitch Black once again! A round of applause to us!"

The men all clapped, nodding. "How is one man such a nuisance?" North asked.

Tooth shook her head. "He isn't just a man... he's the _Bogey_man!" She put on a deep voice. "And we will _fear_ him!"

"Did you just put on a _British accent_ to mimic Pitch?" Bunny demanded.

She shrugged. "Am I the only one that thinks he has one? I bet you he's down in his lair, drinking tea and holding his pinky up!"

Jack couldn't stop laughing. They were making fun of the spirit who very nearly destroyed them hours before. "Ah, man, I never knew you guys were this funny."

"Well, you don't really know anything about us. Nor do we know much about you." Tooth cleared her throat. "Tell us about yourself."

The teen suddenly stopped smiling. "There is really nothing to tell about me." _I don't want to talk about myself. I'm not interesting. You didn't want to know anything about me until now._

The Guardians edged him on with a round of '_Oh, come on_', '_Just tell us_' and '_We want to know about you_'. Something inside Jack snapped.

"You want to know a bit about me?" Jack said in a bitter tone. "I woke up all alone when I should have died and spent three hundred years in solitude. The only thing that kept me sane were my winter powers. And when you four _needed_ me I got dragged into this mess. I could nearly got killed by the Bogeyman who wanted me to join his side and rule the world. And then when I help save you and the kids, that's when you want to know a bit about me? Really?"

The four were taken back by the response until Tooth's eyes went wide with horror. "Jack, what do you mean the Bogeyman wanted you to... '_join his side_'?"

"Did I say that?"_ Please don't make me answer that. I don't want to talk about it._

"Jack..." Bunny said impatiently.

"Okay, so he did. In Antarctica. After you guys... he said he _understood_ me..." Jack suddenly trailed off.

"And you refused?"

"Well, yeah?"

"But... _why_?" It was Tooth who asked this. Her face so full of confusion and concern it made her look so much older, like a mother.

And Jack had to honestly think about that answer. Why had he refused Pitch's offer? The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. Why did he say no? He had no reason to refuse. At that point he had nothing. Pitch would have given him something. But he still said no... Why did he say? The better question was: why _wouldn't_ he accept the offer? "I don't know..."

The room had become very awkward. The tension was so tight that the yetis didn't even want to go in a clear the table.

North was the first to break the silence. "No matter. Jack is _Guardian_ now. He made the right decision."

Sandy nodded, patting Jack on the back.

Bunny held up his glass. "To Jack. For really saving our asses today."

"Bunnymund!" Tooth scolded. "To Jack. For being a true hero and Guardian and standing up for others. You made the right choice even when you didn't have to. You had faith in us when we potentially abandoned you. You believed when others didn't. You are one of us, Jack, and even though we didn't before, we promise to accept you now." She held her hand out to Jack. The child shyly took it. "We love you, sweetie. You're a Guardian and we owe you our lives. You won't be alone anymore."

"_To Jack_!" The other three Guardians raised their glasses and then downed their drinks.

Jack could only smile as his eyes welled up with tears and Tooth squeezed his hand tightly before finishing her own drink. Every word she said was beautiful but Jack couldn't help but question how true they were. Did they owe him their lives? Did they love him? Was he really not alone? How did he know this wasn't a wonderful dream? Would he open his eyes and this would all fade away? Did they really defeat the King of Nightmares? Really? Hours ago they were almost out of hope and now they were feeding hope to him by the spoonful. Jack really did hope this was real. It _had_ to be. The Guardians were surrounding him and they truly cared for him. Nothing else mattered. He belonged. He belonged. He finally belonged to someone. To the Guardians.

The yetis started clearing the table and so the Guardians moved to another room. Their 'party' was winding down now. Sort of. There was music playing and the four were dancing. Jack watched how utterly ridiculous they looked. North was teaching Sandy how to do some Russian folk dance while Tooth and Bunny danced close to one another as they spun around in an awfully out of time Waltz. Jack sat back and watched them; refusing each time when they begged him to come up and join them.

Tooth and Bunny were first to go.

"I think I'll be headin' off..." Bunny muttered, yawning.

"To do what – start making plans for next Easter?" Jack teased.

"As a matter of fact, I am going to start planning _extra_ early so I can make up for this Easter." Bunny shot back.

"Oh, Aster, I think I might go home with you." Tooth blushed when she realised what she said. "I mean in your tunnels!" She corrected, laughing nervously. "You shouldn't drink and fly, you know?"

Bunny rolled his eyes, nodding. Sandy shook his head, knowing perfectly well that she'd be _fine_ flying.

Tooth fluttered over to North and have him a kiss on his rosy cheek. "Goodbye, Nicholas. Thank you for the lovely dinner."

The Cossack pulled her into crushing hug. "Goodbye, Toothiana."

She smiled as he released her and then made her way over to Sandy. Lowing herself down, she folded her arms around the little man. "I'm so glad you are alright." She murmured.

He just smiled and patted her back. Giggling, she pinched his cheek before turning to Jack. Before he could do anything, she threw her arms around him. "Goodbye, Jack."

He buried his face in her soft feathers. "Bye, Tooth..." He whispered. He hadn't known her long but she was already a huge part of his life. Almost like a mother. He felt like Peter Pan and she was Wendy; she would look after him and tell him stories and they'd be a family along with North and Sandy and Bunny and they'd all be happy together.

What was he thinking? That was foolish. She wasn't his mother. He didn't have a mother. Not anymore... he didn't even remember what mothers did. Tooth wasn't his mother. She was just a friend. A really dear friend that he'd only _officially_ met a few days ago.

"Happy Easter, dear." She pressed her lips to his temple soothingly.

"Thanks. You too."

"Come on, Toothy!" Bunny said, arms crossed. "We haven't got all night, love."

She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'bad tempered' to Jack before flying over to the Pooka. He held out his paw and she took it, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Bunny! Merry Easter!"

Bunny laughed dryly. "Very funny, North." He turned to Jack. "Seeya, mate. Enjoy ya hangover tomorrow."

"Hangover?" Jack asked, confused. He'd never heard that word before.

Tooth elbowed him Bunny, who just laughed again. He wrapped his arm around Tooth's waist before thumping his foot to the ground and summoning a hole to take them home.

"You two have fun!" North called, chuckling to himself. Sandy joined in.

The fairy turned scarlet once more and hissed, "I swear I will—," but the rest was unintelligible as Bunny jumped down the hole with her in his arms.

Jack turned to stare at North. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

The older man shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Shaking his head, the Sandman formed a small Dreamsand cloud and lifted up in the air.

"Leaving also, Sanderson?" North asked. Sandy nodded. "Well, goodnight then."

He waved goodbye to the remaining two.

"Seeya, Sandy. Give the kids extra good dreams for me." Jack said, giving a small wave.

The small man smiled his kind smile and set off to give the children of the world and serious dose of good dreams. He felt so behind since he had been... well, that was all in the past now.

Jack stared after Sandy until he was completely out of sight. He felt a large hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw North standing next to him. "Jack, can I ask something?"

"Uh... sure..."

"Do you have a place to sleep?"

The teen frowned. Why would he ask? Why did it matter? He didn't sleep often. He didn't want to. Because every time he did... He only slept when he had to and even then he would just doze off under a tree or in a pile of soft snow. He had to be careful though, on his better sleeps he could rest for days. He didn't know if all spirits did that but he was too afraid to ask. He was also afraid that, since he did technically die, if he fell asleep he _wouldn't_ wake up again. "No."

"Would you like spare room?" North offered. "I have plenty around."

"I..." _I__ need to sleep sooner or later; I can't keep putting it off or I__'d just collapse while flying or something_. "I'd like that. A lot."

North laugh. "Come."

He led Jack down some hallways and down some stairs and through another hall to a small, quaint room. There was a dresser and a bedside table with a little lamp and a bed. Jack sighed. A bed was looking really _good_ at the moment. "Thanks, North." He mumbled, yawning. "I really appreciate it."

"Is no problem." North stepped out of the room. "Sleep well. And feel free to stay as long as you want."

"Thank you, North."

The Russian nodded and closed the door. As soon as Jack heard the footsteps disappear, Jack dove on the bed. So soft. He set his staff aside and stretched out his legs. Yawning once more, he decided sleep would actually be really great. He peeled off his sweater. And something flung out of his pocket.

His Tooth Box. Gasping, he leapt off the bed and picked it up. Of course, it was fine. Sighing in relief, Jack sat back on the bed.

His memories. There must be more. So much more to reminisce about. But like he told Tooth, he needed to take this one step at a time. This was all so much to take in. A few days ago, he was all by himself. Everyone looked passed him – even the ones that could actually see him. And now... what was he? A hero? Part of a family? A good guy? A fun guy? Fun...

He picked up his hoodie and reached into the pocket. It was still there. The cute little doll North gave him. Jack still didn't know how he had time to make it. Unless he made it before. Which meant North already knew what his centre was and that he'd stand up and be a Guardian. Did North really think that much of him? He didn't even think that much of himself.

He slumped on his back, clutching the doll and his Tooth Box to his chest and curling up into a ball. He yawned again. These past days certainly were different from anything he'd ever experienced. It was exhausting to think about. And he really tried not to think about it. He could think about it – and most likely come close to a mental breakdown or an anxiety attack – tomorrow. Right now, he needed to rest...

His reality was better and stranger than anything he'd ever dreamed of; and so the last thing he thought of as he dosed of was what he'd dream of _now_.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There we go, how was that? The other chapters probably won't be as long as this one. And Pitch will come but not until the third or fourth chapter. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Until next time...


	3. Two - An Eventful Day

**Author's Notes: **So hey there. Another chapter! Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Summary: **After the celebration, Jack quickly discovers what a hangover is. And after that he has a busy day filled with gaining some believers and visiting Tooth

* * *

**Undoing**

**Chapter Two – An Eventful Day**

He couldn't breathe. There was no air to breathe in. Only water. Horrible, black water surrounding him, engulfing him. It pulled him under. He tried to resurface. He struggled against the water but it was impossible. It just dragged him deeper. He needed air. He was drowning. And he was _scared_.

It got darker and darker as he fought with his panic and consciousness. He swore he could feel someone watching him. Eyes burning into him.

The water wasn't water anymore; it was just darkness, black as pitch. He still he couldn't breathe. Every sense was so enhanced yet so dim at the same time. He had the strangest feeling of absolute power as he being under. It was beautiful in a horrible a way. So under control yet so insane. So strong and yet so weak. Was he losing? Or winning?

As he sucked his last cold breath, he met the burning gaze of haunting, golden eyes and a twisted grin. The figure loomed closer, reaching out almost in sorrow though the expression never changed. Jack struggled to keep his eyes open. _You'll never win. Just give up before you fade away..._ There was so much black, oh so much, and he couldn't fight anymore. Jack heard the Nightmare King laugh his cruel laugh. It was one of the most terrifying sounds he'd ever heard.

Jack jolted upright, gasping for air.

Not again. He thought they'd go away now that he wasn't alone anymore. But they got even worse.

Of course they did. Did he expect he'd be perfectly fine after battling the Bogeyman? Of course it would influence his dreams.

His _nightmares_.

The child shuddered. This is exactly why he absolutely loathed falling asleep. The most wicked dreams constantly plagued his mind. Bad, awful, terrible dreams that haunted him ever since he became Jack Frost. He didn't even know what good dreams were.

Sighing, he drew his knees up to his chest. Hopefully North didn't hear him screaming. He didn't want people to worry about him. He would be fine. They were just bad dreams, as he told Jamie. They couldn't physically hurt him. Could they?

What if he died in his sleep? Could he?

No, he needed to stop thinking about it or he'd just frighten himself more.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it. That dream was awful. Not because he was drowning – he almost always dreamed about that up to the point that he was expecting most times he fell asleep – what scared him the most was that the King of Nightmares was in his dreams. What had he said? Something about not winning? Oh, but that smile. So horrifying! And those eyes! So full of hate and evil.

So why did Jack feel the sudden urge to see those eyes and that smile again. Something about them... _intrigued_ him. There was something there. What had he said? What had he said? Why would he be having those dreams? Did the Bogeyman give them to him? No, impossible. He would be nowhere near as powerful anymore. It was just his mind playing tricks on him... not the Nightmare King. Jack fought with his slipping consciousness and tried to clear his thoughts. He felt so awful; his stomach was churning. His mind was throbbing.

_What's wrong with me?_

Jack sunk back down on the pillows and let out a shudder. He didn't want to go back to sleep but he felt too terrible to stay awake.

As he quickly drifted back to sleep, a part of him knew he'd feel worse tomorrow.

* * *

Pounding. His head was pounding. His throat was dry. The sun was too bright. It hurt his eyes even when they stayed closed.

_Someone please turn the world off._

Jack mustered enough willpower to want to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to open them. Ugh. He felt dreadful. Worse than dreadful. Something was stopping him from sitting up further. It was the covers.

They were frozen solid and trapped him in the bed.

Groaning, Jack wiggled himself out of the frozen blankets and fell to the floor ungracefully. He wanted to scream but held it in.

Was this what Bunny meant? Was this a hangover? He didn't want to find out. Dragging himself into a sitting position, he rested against the bed. Over the pounding in his head, he could hear heavy footsteps and the light, almost silent fluttering of wings. The door flung open and slammed against the wall. Jack covered his ears.

"Good morning, Jack!" North boomed with a cheery grin.

"Go away!" The teen moaned.

Tooth lightly hit North's shoulder. "Nicholas, that wasn't nice." She scolded before turning to Jack. "How do you feel, Jack?"

"Like I want to die..."

"Is just tiny hangover." The Russian laughed. "You'll be fine."

The fairy shook her head. "Jack, get back into bed." She glanced passed the boy and saw the covering the bed. "Did you do that in your sleep?"

Jack shrugged awkwardly. "I guess."

"Well, I'm going to have to take you to a different room. Stand up, sweetie."

The teen shakily dragged himself off of the floor. His muscles ached. Probably from being thrown around so much the day before... It was the day before, right? He began to worry that he'd been asleep for days. "How long have I been sleeping for?"

"Not very long. About eight hours or so." Tooth placed her hand on Jack's shoulder to steady him.

"Why do you have a bucket?" He croaked, eyeing the bucket on her other hand.

Just by looking at the bucket, he felt a sudden wave of nausea crash through him. He'd never felt anything like it before. It was revolting. His stomach was churning.

The bucket was in front of him in a flash and he vomited the contents of his stomach into it. The food was completely undigested and left a horrible taste in his mouth. He'd never thrown up before. It was disgusting. It made him _never_ wanted to eat again. No, he never wanted to have a single mouthful of vodka even if his life depended on it.

Groaning, he slumped into Tooth's arms. She held the bucket to North. "Could you please take this and clean it up while I take Jack to another room?"

North nodded taking the bucket and quickly leaving. "Yetis, I have something for you to clean!"

Tooth urged Jack forward. "Come on, dear. Let's go."

Jack staggered forward. "What are you doing here?"

They left the room and made their way down the hall. "I knew you'd feel like this." She smiled at him. "So I came here to look after him."

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. She wanted to look after him? She would take the time to nurse him? That was... such a motherly thing to do. No. He couldn't think like that. She was just being friendly. She cared about him. Very dearly. "Thank you." He choked, clearing his throat.

"You're very welcome." She helped him into the new bedroom. This one was the same but it had a rocking chair next to the bed. Jack practically collapsed on the bed, on top of the covers. Tooth smiled again. "Stay here, love, I'll go get your things." She sped out of the room.

Jack barely had time to get comfortable before she returned with his staff, his Tooth Box, his mini figurine in her arms and his hoodie draped over her shoulder. Jack felt his cheeks darken. His chest was bare. How improper of him.

"Jack, what's wrong? You're face..." She fluttered over to him and cupped his cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

It was the most peculiar thing. Jack's blush wasn't a scarlet or even a pink. Instead his whole face just seemed to darken. It was almost... blue. Not quite but it has the strangest tinge to it. Tooth couldn't help but find it adorable. But what was he blushing about? Oh, was it because he wasn't wearing his hoodie? Poor thing. He wasn't self-conscious, was he? He certainly had no reason to be.

"I'm just going to put your belongings right here." She placed the Tooth Box and little figurine on the bedside table and leant the crook against the wall. Finally, she passed him his hoodie.

He gratefully put it back on. "Thanks."

The fairy sat in the chair beside him. "No problem." She folded her hands in her lap. "Now, just rest. I'll stay here with you."

"But why? Don't you have to get back to your fairies?"

She smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, the thing is... they are a lot more independent than I give them credit for. They _are_ a part of me; they know what to do. I realise I've hovered over them what it was, oh, I don't know, unnecessary, I guess?"

"No. It's not unnecessary. You're like their mother. You watch over them while they do the right thing."

"But since I'm everywhere at once – literally – I get so overwhelmed and I just... I'm so silly." She chuckled once. "I think it will be good for them. Leaving them be every once in a while. And it will be good for me if I go out in the field too. So I don't go stir crazy or something." She shrugged. "Baby Tooth, as you call her, is certainly the most independent. I think she learnt it from you. She helped free all my other fairies from," she paused, grimacing, "anyway they brought all the Tooth Boxes back. Aren't they amazing? They can do wonderfully without me."

Jack nodded sleepily. "Yeah, guess so."

"Oh, honey, am I boring you?" She didn't sound sarcastic at all; she sounded worried and a little upset. "Why don't we talk about something else?"

"Okay..." He yawned.

"Hmm, maybe you should get some more rest instead. You must feel awful."

Oh no. Sleeping meant the possibility of more nightmares. And he hadn't gotten over the one from before. What was it about? He couldn't exactly remember. Something about being in the dark and.. eyes. Glowing eyes.

_You'll never win._

Jack shuddered. He didn't even want to think about it. "I don't feel like sleeping." He sat up. "I wanna visit Jamie and see if he's okay."

"Jack, you need to get better. And I'm sure your muscles are aching."

Well, she was right. He was feeling really sore. It wasn't too painful. There was an overall weariness to it all. He'd be better soon... probably after a bit better rest. That was starting to sound really, really good. And if Tooth was with him, he'd be safe. She'd wake him up if he began to have nightmares. That's what mothers did, they protected their children.

I really have to stop thinking like that.

"I'll have short rest..." He said quietly.

She looked quite relieved to hear that. "That's good. Sleep well, sweetie." She stood up and leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be right here."

She knew that meant a lot more to Jack than she could ever possibly understand. This bothered her. She didn't want him hurting. She didn't want to watch him awkwardly try to fit into their world. She wanted him to already be a part of their world. He was such a kind, patient person but he couldn't wait forever. He needed to fit in now. She watched him drift to sleep and smiled at how innocent he looked. He was such a darling...

* * *

It was the most beautiful sound. It gently pulled him out of his sleep. So soft and sweet. For a moment, he thought he was back in time, from over three hundred years ago, and he was listening to his mother singing lullabies to his little sister. Man, if he didn't know better, he would have thought she was an angel. _That beautiful_ voice...

Jack stirred as reality seeped in. He felt really warm – he was under so many blankets – and it bothered him slightly. Wasn't he lying on top of then when he fell asleep? Groaning his opened his eyes and sat up. The beautiful sound was still there. Jack cocked his head to the side.

Tooth was still in the armchair, reading a book and humming to herself.

Oh, so that's what that sound was. But Jack couldn't focus on that. He was still trying to comprehend that the fairy was still there with him.

"You're still here..."

She jumped. "Oh! Jack, you're awake." She closed her book. "Of course I am. I told you I wouldn't leave."

"But your fairies—,"

"Are doing fine." She assured. "They visited about an hour ago. Everything is going smoothly and most children are putting their teeth under their pillows again, waiting for a gift in return."

Jack didn't miss the fact that she said most children. He also didn't miss the bitter look on her face. But before he could say anything she cleared her throat and smiled again. "How are you feeling, dear?"

How am I feeling? The nauseous feeling was gone and the world didn't feel like it was going to collapse in on him. He still felt a little sore but on top of that he felt rather stiff. Overall, he was doing better than before. "I think I'm pretty good actually."

Tooth broke out into her beautiful grin. "That's wonderful."

Jack nodded, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. He swayed lightly and Tooth jumped out of the chair, hovering over him. "I'm fine, Tooth, I'm fine." He assured, shaking his head to clear the dizziness. "It's probably just 'cause I was lying down in a bed for ages. My body isn't used to it."

The fairy didn't look so sure. "Jack, are you sure you don't want to rest a little longer?"

"No. I want to visit Jamie. I gotta be sure all... that wasn't just a dream." Jack's brow furrowed slightly. "I gotta make sure he still believes in me, you know?"

"Okay. Just... take it slow, okay?"

"Sure thing. Can you hand me my staff?"

Tooth took the wooden staff from where it was leaning against the wall and carefully handed it to Jack. As soon as his fingers touched it, he immediately felt a lot better. The coldness... it flowed through him, through his veins. It was wonderful. He felt so fresh. He twirled the staff in his hands. "Thanks."

"It's alright."

He smiled at her but he could tell she was still concerned. He didn't know why; he was fine. Really. It was so strange to have someone fuss over him. "Well, I'll be off then. Can you tell North thank you for the room?" Jack hurried over to the door.

"Jack, wait!" Tooth rushed over to him.

"What's wrong."

She cupped his cheek in her hand, ignoring how deathly cold he was. "Just be safe, okay, sweetie?"

He nodded. "Uh huh, sure."

"Okay." She kissed his forehead. "Goodbye."

"Seeya." He gave her a hug. He decided he liked hugs. They were nice and soft. And warm. A good warm. A safe warm. Yes, he really liked hugs.

She hugged him back before gentle letting go and fluttering back. He smiled at her before ducking out the room. He sped down the hall – nearly crashing into a group of elves – and looked for the nearest window. He found one that was big enough for him to fit through and quickly opened it.

And dove out.

He free fell for a moment. Just falling down, feeling the wind whip around him. He clenched his staff tightly, focusing. The wind suddenly changed directions, lifting him up with ease. It felt good being out again.

But something wasn't right. He didn't feel as... confident; like there was weakness tugging at him. It felt like something was _missing_. Jack didn't get bothered by it though; it was probably just fatigue. It would go away soon. Hopefully.

He shot up into the sky like a jet. It felt amazing moving fast again. He headed high up into the clouds. The cold air chilled him right to the bones and made him feel so alive. He couldn't wait to visit Jamie; he was ready to have some fun.

That made him falter in midair. Would Jamie be okay? Jack didn't know an awful lot about human natures and how the mind worked but he did know what happened on Easter could probably leave some mental scars. And not just on Jamie – on all the children of the world that lost their belief and had horrible nightmares. How many kids suffered? How many were still suffering?

Jack shook his head. He couldn't let those thoughts weigh him down. He was in a good mood; he was going to have some fun. He flew across the horizon and straight down into Burgess. It didn't take him long to meet the Bennett household.

He found Jamie and Sophie out on the porch with their mother. He waited at the fence and listened to the conversation.

"... just be careful, please." Mrs Bennett said. "People are still saying _strange_ things happened at Easter. It seems a little out there but... you never know. Am I right, honey?"

Jamie chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Don't worry, mom, I'll be careful."

She bent down and kissed his forehead. "That's my boy."

Jack couldn't help but notice how similar this was – a mother and son moment – to when Tooth said goodbye to him. She wanted him safe as well. She kissed his forehead. She was so much like a... He wasn't going to finish that.

"I wanna go!" Sophie wailed.

"No, Soph, you can't." Mrs Bennett said as she opened the door. "Jamie, when you leave make sure Sophie comes inside, okay?"

"Yeah, mom."

She nodded and closed the door behind her.

"Strange things happened on Easter..." Jamie muttered to himself. "She doesn't know the half of it."

"No kidding." Jack agreed.

The boy and his sister glanced over to the voice. "Jack!" Jamie cried in surprise. "I _knew_ you'd come visit!"

"Of course I would!"

"Jack! Jack!" Sophie ran off the porch and up to the teen.

He leaned his staff against the fence. "Well, hey there, Sophie!" He picked her up and spun her around while she squealed in delight.

Jamie ran over and joined them. "So what's up?"

Jack set the young child back down. "Nothing really. Literally. The weather's warming up around here," he gestured to the melting snow, "and I don't have as much to do with the Southern Hemisphere. So yeah, it gets pretty boring."

He hated this time of year. He was left with so little to do. So he became bored. And that meant he got lonely. And loneliness could become unbearable.

"You can visit me!" Jamie suggested. "School's over in a few months so I'll be free all the time."

"That's sound really awesome but there's one issue."

"What?"

"It'll be summer."

Jamie frowned. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, the thing is, I don't do too well in heat. I can stand it to a certain extent but..." Jack shrugged. Not the best conversation to have with an eight year old.

"Oh, I get it. Just visit when you can."

"Are you kidding? Of course I will! I'll visit as much as I can."

"Alright!"

Sophie clapped her hands excitedly. "Play!"

Jack nodded. "Wanna have a snowball fight?"

"Actually, me and my friends were gonna go skating one last time." Jamie explained. "You know, before the ice melted on the lake."

The winter spirit's face fell. "Skating?" A strange sensation hit him; a flood of memories. The very last time he was human he was skating. With his sister. And then he fell... _No. Don't do this. Not now..._

"Jack? Jack...?"

"Hmm?" Jack blinked. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"You went all weird and pale... paler."

"Oh. Whatever. So skating? That's cool. Mind if I tag along?"

"No, I want you to come!" Jamie insisted. "I left my skates on the porch. Oh, and come on, Soph; you gotta go inside now."

Sophie crossed her arms and pouted. "Aw!"

Jack chuckled, picking her up. "Come on, girly. I'll carry you to the house."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jamie picked up his skates and opened the front door. "I bet mom's making lunch for you. Sounds like she's cooking eggs."

"Yum!" Sophie squirmed in Jack's arms.

He put her down. "Seeya, Sophie."

"Bye bye, Jack." She waved. "Bye, Jamie."

"Bye, Sophie." He closed the door after she toddled inside. "Alright, let's go. I bet my friends are all down there by now."

Sure enough, Jamie's friends – as well as a few other kids – were either skating or playing in the melting now around the lake. Jack watched them dancing around, throwing snowballs and just having fun. They all seemed okay. Happy, healthy children playing. He really felt like joining in.

"Hey, guys!" Jamie called, running over to the group.

"Hey, Jamie!" Pippa called back.

"What took you so long, man?" Claude asked, packing a snowball together.

Jamie shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Hey, I brought Jack along!" He gestured behind him.

The winter spirit smiled and waved awkwardly. A small chorus of hellos greeted him.

"Jack?" A blonde girl spoke up as she made a snowman with Cupcake. "I don't see anyone."

"What are you talking about? He's right _there_!" Monty exclaimed, pointing right at Jack.

"There's no one there!" Another boy shouted.

"Oh, boy. Hey, Jack, I think it's time to show them what you can do." Jamie turned to the group. "Everyone, this is Jack Frost."

All the kids had stopped what they were doing – even the ones that were skating – and made their way over. The ones who knew Jack looked eager and curious to what he was going to do but the rest looked sceptical. Who was this 'Jack' and what was he going to do?"

"Jack Frost? You mean Old Man Winter?" The blonde girl asked.

Jack made a face and slammed his staff to the ground, blowing a flurry of snow around. Frost dusted the children's shoes. "I am not old!"

The kids stared in awe.

"What...?" He realised they weren't staring past him – they were staring _at_ him. "You guys... can you guys see me? I'm Jack Frost... see?" He couldn't help but get his hopes up. He took a deep breath and waited for a response.

"Old Man Winter!"

"No. Not old... well, not really."

"Wow, you're real?" Another kid asked excitedly.

"Of course he is!" Jamie cried. "And he's here to play with us."

Jack couldn't believe it. There were about a dozen kids who were standing there and believing in him. _They believed in me_. Their belief seemed to fill him up. Literally. He felt more whole inside. That strange, weak feeling numbed. For the moment anyway.

The children began to ask questions.

"How do you make it snow?"

"Can you bring out snowmen to life?"

"Why don't you wear shoes?"

"What does that wooden stick do?"

Jack chuckled. "Alright, alight. I'll answer all your questions. One at a time though."

"Mr Frost, when is the snow going to melt?" The blonde girl asked.

"Please, call me Jack. And probably soon. Mother Nature gets all moody with me when the winter lasts too long." He shrugged. "Enjoy it while you can."

"Are you friends with the Easter Bunny?" One child asked.

Before he could answer, another boy added, "What about Santa?"

"Yeah, I know them; and the Tooth Fairy and Sandman too."

"What about the Bogeyman?" One girl asked.

Jack frowned at the girl. She seemed a little older than the others, nearly a teen. She looked up at him with eyes clouded with concern and something else... something that almost looked like _fear_...

"Jack, can you make it snow right now?"

"Answer our questions first!"

He tore his gaze from that girl. The group was getting impatient.

"Can you make it snow Jack?" Caleb begged.

Jack pursed his lips. "I don't know. The snow needs to melt for spring..."

"Please!" The children all cried in unison.

He broke out into a grin. "Alright." He looked up to the sky and focused his energy. "And Jack Frost said let there be snow!"

Flakes of white began to drift down slowly, cascading down and around the kids. Some all lifted their hands, trying to catch the snow while others began to ask more questions.

In all honesty, the attention sort of overwhelmed Jack. But he tried not to show it. He didn't want to look broken and empty in front of these children; they believed in him. He had to keep it that way. They were young, easily influenced. He just had to prove to them that he was real. And that seemed easy enough. All he did was make it snow and they were all over him. After this, he couldn't _wait _to tell someone about his new believers.

* * *

Toothiana flittered back and forth around her palace. As her fairies went out to collect teeth, she placed the remaining Tooth Boxes back in place. It had taken some time – there were a lot of Boxes – but she had nearly finished. She still couldn't help but want to rush around and have even child know that she still had their memories. "Okay, girls, I think we need to pick up the pace a bit!" She called. "There is a lateral incisor in Paris that no one has collected. Oh! And two molars in Rome. Hurry up, fairies..." She trailed off sighing, "I'm sorry... You're doing all your very best. That's all I can ask for. Thank you, girls."

She absently went back to putting the Tooth Boxes in their correct places. She didn't mean to act pushy but she wasn't taking any chances with the children of the world. So many had lost belief and some... some never got it back. Children grew up so fast; when something as precious as belief was lost, it was so hard to get back. She wanted to protect them – to protect their _memories_. It was all she was. She did this for them. She always had. Now it felt like she was losing.

No. She couldn't think that way. She's been collecting teeth for hundreds of years; just because it got stressful didn't mean she could give up. It wasn't the first time the Nightmare King had messed with her and her job. And it probably wouldn't be the last. She'd keep fighting. Because this was all she was and all she had.

"Tooth! Tooth!"

She turned to the voice. Jack Frost darted into her palace and came right up to her.

"Hey there, Tooth!"

"Hello, Jack." She hastily replied as she sped around.

"You'll never guess what happened today!"

"Jack, can you just hold that thought for a moment?

"Yeah, sure but—,"

"Thanks." Tooth fluttered to the top of the Asian Column and put a Box away.

"Okay." Jack said with a huge grin. "So these kids—,"

"Girls, in need someone to go to Australia! Yes, in Melbourne. Okay, go!" She turned to Jack. "Sweetie, it's really nice of you to visit me but I'm a little busy right now. I have a few more Boxes to put away."

The teen's face fell hopelessly. "I just want to spend some time with someone..." He mumbled, gaze on the ground. "I've never been able to tell anyway good news before."

Tooth sighed. The poor dear. It wasn't fair that he was still ignored. After all he'd been through. "I'm sorry, Jack." She turned to her fairies. "Girls, I'm going to take a short break. I'll be back soon. I trust you will be able to get on finely."

Her little fairies chirped out enthusiastic responses as they continued to work. Their Queen faced Jack and beckoned him closer. "Let's go for a walk."

He followed obediently. "Thanks, Tooth."

She smiled. "It's alright, honey. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right. I was with Jamie and some of his friends and there were some other kids there and they all saw me! They saw me!" Jack rushed giddily. "Can you believe it?"

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you, Jack."

He nodded. "It's awesome. They asked me all these questions and we played all sorts of games. It's the most fun I've had in ages."

"I'm sure it is." She agreed.

"It's so good to have kids see me and want to play with me and to belong..." He sighed happily.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Jack suddenly threw his arms around her, catching the fairy off guard. He held on to her tightly. "Thank you for accepting me after all this time." He whispered.

Tooth felt her heart clench with guilt and horridness. When Jack became a spirit, he had no guidance. No one bothered to help him – aside from Mother Nature but she was a different matter entirely. Not even the Guardians offered a helping hand or even thought he'd need some help and protection in the changing world. Even those who could see him looked straight through him. The worst part was Jack didn't resent the Guardians for the years of neglect. He was just glad to receiver some attention from them. That made Toothiana feel wretched inside. She – the motherly, sweet and caring Tooth Fairy – had forgotten about a child who potentially needed her the most. He needed a figure to watch over him and love him.

That was the moment Tooth vowed she'd always be that figure – she would make sure she would always be there for Jack. Whether she was like his mother, friend or fellow Guardian. She hugged him back fiercely, fighting back the hot tears. "I promise I'll always be here for you, Jack."

He buried his face in her feathers. She shivered involuntarily. "Sorry about that." He pulled back and began to walk again. "So anyway, I have another question."

"Yes?"

"How long will it take to gain lots of believers?

Her brow furrowed. "I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, since I became a Guardian I've felt... different. Not in a bad way. It's just… I thought I'd feel stronger and more whole, you know?" He grimaced. "But I don't. If anything, I feel weaker."

"It's because of the Oath, dear. It binds us to the children, remember?" Tooth explained. "Of course, there is the catch – children need to constantly believe in you or... Anyway, you just need to do whatever you did to when those other children saw you earlier today. Word will spread and children will be more curious and be more willing to believe. Just give it some time."

"But how am I going to do that? I don't do as much around these months."

"Jack, it doesn't happen overnight. It could take _years _to gain enough believers to feel stronger."

Jack groaned. "Seriously? I can't wait that long."

She shook her head. "You waited three hundred years."

"Yeah but now that it's actually happening it's different. I know what I have to lose, what I have to wait for. It'll only get harder before it gets easier."

"At least you don't have to constantly watch over millions of children and protect their memories and guide thousands of smaller versions of yourself as they collect teeth." She said wryly.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I have it a little easier that you. And the other Guardians. I don't have constant work. I don't have responsibilities or deadlines or anything that difficult." He paused. "I wish I did so I could keep myself busy and not so feel so lonely."

"Listen to me, Jack, you won't feel lonely anymore." Tooth assured. "You can come to me anytime, okay? You can even help me with me work if you'd like."

He smiled at her. "I'd like that."

"Good." She took his hand in hers. "How about I give you a tour?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And that is where we wrap it up. Next chapter will be up... whenever. Feel free to drop in a quick review. Until next time.


End file.
